wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Hass
Max Hass is a pacifistic member of the Kreisau Circle in Wolfenstein: The New Order. He makes a return in the sequel, Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. History Not much is known about Max, except his name and that he doesn't like violence. As an infant, he had suffered severe brain trauma, having a third of his brain surgically removed. Rejected by his parents, he was raised in secret by his grandmother until she died of a heart attack. He was found by Klaus Kreutz hiding behind some dumpsters in an alley and adopted as the latter's surrogate son. Appearance Max Hass is a very large individual, standing towering over even Blazkowicz himself and is almost twice as muscular. A sizable portion of Max's head is missing and his head is shaven down to a buzzcut. He is dressed in a striped woolen T-shirt and worn leather overalls. Max doesn't wear shoes or any manner of footwear. However in the trailer of Wolfenstein II:The New Colossus,'' he is seen wearing red bowling shoes.'' Personality Max can only say his name, and is very childlike, as his room in the resistance hideout has a large number of toys and childish-looking objects. However, in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus he seems to be capable of aiming a gun and can understand what others say, showing that the brain damage didn't entirely cripple his ability to think. Max also shows an artistic side, from creating simple kid drawings to a complex Modernist collage, all in crayon. Despite his peaceful nature, Max displays an impressive level of strength and durability, surviving a gunshot to the shoulder, knocking a Nazi to the ground with one punch, ripping off a car door with his bare hands, and later taking a punch from the veteran B.J. Blazkowicz. ''The New Order'' Max was introduced when he greeted the Eisenwald Prison escapee (either Fergus or Wyatt), Blazkowicz, and Anya Oliwa. Most of the time, Max is always lying around at the base and playing with his toys. When the Nazis raided the Circle's hideout, Max remained hidden and saved B.J. and Klaus from Nazi Commandos by killing them with his bare hands, but was too late to save the latter. After escaping, Max became very distraught of Klaus's passing and later helped in participating in the attack on Deathshead's Compound. No mentioning of Max's whereabouts is made after Blazkowicz stormed Deathshead's fortress, but he is presumed to have remained on the Nazi U-boat along with Caroline and Fergus/Wyatt. ''The New Colossus'' Max returns, continuing to aid the Kreisau Circle, this time aiding in the fighting, honoring the request of his guardian Klaus who died a year prior. Despite his language deficiency and his child-like spirit, Max is quite talented: he beat Set Roth at a game of chess, has the highest score in Wolfstone 3D of anyone who has played the cabinet, and deciphered a book by the Da'at Yichud that both Set and Wyatt could not. He is also able to do trick shots in billiards and seems skilled in creating crayon art in the Modernist aesthetic. Trivia *Based on his seemingly unnaturally large physique and backstory, Max is possibly a former (failed) Supersoldaten candidate and was scarred both mentally and physically by a nondescript experiment. Due to the Nazi doctrine regarding an individual's purity of form, Max's head deformity and lack of intellect would have him killed at birth were they natural. *The fact that Max Hass is extremely pacifistic and hates all forms of violence could be a major reason as to why he would have been regarded as a "failure" if he was indeed intended as a Supersoldat. Supersoldaten are mentally formed to become aggressive and ruthless, whereas Max Hass is the exact opposite. *Max Hass could be a reference to the iron giant, the huge robot from the same animation film by director Brad Bird. Like Max Hass, the iron giant also has a big dent in the left side of the skull, both of them are mentally disabled and show a childlike behavior. (In a few situations, the robot also expresses a certain intelligence.) Max as well as the giant can not stand the sight of weapons and violence that ironically leads to aggression. In addition, both Max Hass and the robot do not have a single memory of their origin. Gallery Max_Hass.jpg|Max massacring the Nazi soldiers responsible for Klaus' death. Category:The New Order characters Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Germans